


家有孕兔2

by huangminmin



Series: 家有孕兔1-2 [1]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangminmin/pseuds/huangminmin
Series: 家有孕兔1-2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654948
Kudos: 3





	家有孕兔2

“这期对方提交过来的设计太夸张了，放在卖场的话，接受度没有那么高，我觉得不行，反而浪费我们的良好视口。我觉得不采用会更好。换品牌吧。”  
“嗯，你的眼光我是相信的。”顶头上司似乎是看出了肖战的心事，在卖场没什么工作人员的地方停下，“Sean这些你做主就可以的了。你这么急着找我，是不是有什么事？”  
肖战抿了抿唇，深了呼吸，才说道，“麦姐，我怀孕了。”

这下换成上司错愕了，面对上司的脸，肖战只能一口气说完，“怀孕也好，生完也好，我想我可能不能去法国培训了。我自愿放弃这个机会。”  
上司摇了摇头，惊愕还没有从脸上散去，这个带他出道，向来看重他疼惜他的上司，脸更黑了，甚至转过了去，不愿意再多看他一眼，“Sean，你知不知道我的良苦用心。为什么千方百计要把你带走！你去了法国，总公司对你考评完，你就直接进入管理层了！升职加薪，多少人爬了一辈子都进不来OK？这么好的机会，30岁前进入上级管理层，多少人挣破头都没有机会！”上司气到恨不得锤墙。  
“麦姐，对不起，是我辜负了你的栽培。”肖战无奈的道着歉。  
上司却突然转过身，“去年隔壁组Karen怀孕，多难看呐，妊娠高血压，这辈子都降不下来。我们还是上市的公司，多忙你不知道吗？之前的John怀孕请假请到生完就只能辞职，公司那里有位置空着等他？还有那个D组的，你也知道策划部多忙啦，加班加差点到在公司生啊。你要来玩这一出？你不是丁克的嘛？”  
“我知道的，我会尽量保持我的状态，不受影响。”  
上司叹了口气，“多久了？”  
“5周左右。”  
“那就是你上次休假的时候有的了？”上司恨不得跳脚，“早知道就不让你去休假了！你事业上升期来的！你们俩怎么能这么不小心啊！这也算了，你们俩公开都没有，圈里也就小部分人知道，你们打算怎么办？你告诉我怎么办？婚呢？结吗？还是就这么凑合？”  
“我，我真的不知道。”肖战别过脸去。  
“Sean，我不是因为你是我下属，你放弃这么难得的机会我猜讲你。你不能被Omega就应该怀孕生孩子的想法圈牢啊！你跟别人不一样，你也知道没有宝宝有多快乐了？这些东西你舍得放弃吗？”  
“我，我也想，想你一样啊，位高权重，见多识广。有钱，有地位，不恋爱，不结婚，不生宝宝，也可以一个人过的很好。我现在怀孕，我也很乱啊。他打破了全部的计划。我也不想啊。我怎么会不想升职加薪，我怎么会想放弃我现在拥有的东西。但是我不知道啊，我不知道这个孩子要不要留，我也不知道我和王一博要怎么走下去。”肖战好像把一股脑的脾气都发泄了出来，眼眶红红的。  
“哎呀，乱就乱吧，不要再想了。走一步看一步，总有办法的。”上司拍了拍肖战的肩，“但是我跟你说，跟王一博要商量好，到底要不要，家里要记得通知，以后谁来照顾你，月子里面最好请个月嫂，婆婆照顾你，你敢吗？妈妈照顾你，你舍得吗？”  
麦姐顿了顿，“Sean，我知道你会很多东西，但是别说现在你就忙的做得少，马上什么孕吐什么来的，你怎么做事啊，后面肚子大的跟球一样，你还要怎么做事啊？王一博，他才22，刚到年纪他懂什么，十指不沾阳春水的小少爷，饭也不会做，家务也不会弄，你们谁照顾谁？”

“老婆，今天怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“没有。”肖战的手轻扫过货架上的婴儿用品，不痛不痒的回答，整个人恹恹的。“王一博，总之这件事，你家和我家在我做好决定之前一个都不能说，他们一定会过来，把所有事情都搞得一团糟。未婚先孕算个什么事啊，你妈还不知道要怎么说我呢。我可受不了。”  
“战战，阿姨多疼你啊，她那里会舍得你吃苦。我妈就更不会说你了，她本来就喜欢你，你现在又是老王家的功臣，她就盼着你进门把你宠上天了。”  
“少卖乖，把刚刚看的那些奶瓶，奶嘴，吸奶器，消毒器，全部买了吧，既然你这么想当一个爸爸。”肖战白了王一博一眼，“婴儿床，婴儿车也一起。”  
“哇偶，这么多全部吗？真的不再挑选一下？”  
“心疼钱啊？我看你平时花钱不这样啊？”  
“不是，不是，哪能心疼钱啊，你看，你看这个，这个小摩托好可爱，不如一起买了。宝宝可以在家里骑小摩托。”  
“走开，无语。”

“不是吧！”卫生间传来一声惊呼。  
沙发上打着游戏的人一下子弹跳起来冲了过去，“怎么了？怎么了？撞到哪里了吗？宝宝没事吧？”  
“你现在就只知道关心宝宝了是吗？”兔子瞪大了眼睛，滋出兔牙，气鼓鼓的质问。回头照了下镜子，又回过身来，在王一博身前，指着脸给他看，“你看我的脸，你看呀！”  
“有痘痘而已嘛。”  
“痘痘而已，你看不出我越来越黄吗，气色这么差，过几天有采访，请你告诉我我要怎么上镜啊。你知不知道这次对我对工作室有多重要。我已经够普通了。”  
“普通？战战，你对自己有误解吧，你的脸就是漂亮的代名词好不好。”  
“你不要捧杀我，都是你在泰国放纵闹得。。。滚开”肖战拨开他，盘腿气鼓鼓的窝在了客厅的沙发里。像一条。。小河豚？

“妈？”王一博打开门，看见老王先生和王太太拎着一堆东西站在门口。  
“我隔着门就听到你们在斗嘴。你又欺负了小赞了吧。”妈妈还没进门，就开始轻声数落一博，“他有宝宝了，脾气大很正常，你不让着他，还招他，欠揍吗？”  
“叔叔，阿姨。”肖战看着人走进来，赶紧从沙发上站起来，走过去接王一博手上的东西，乖乖巧巧的问好。  
“小赞啊，都这样了，还不改口吗？”王妈妈赶紧把人扶到沙发上坐下，肖战带着疑问看着王一博并发出兔牙警告。王一博赶紧跟着他爸把带来的东西一个个那过去收拾远离风暴中心。

“小赞，你别怪一博，不是他告诉我的，是他嘴巴笨，支支吾吾的问东问西，我猜到的。”王妈妈摸了摸肖战的肚子，满眼笑意，“不怕的小赞，妈妈知道你还没做好准备，但是慢慢的就调整好了。有什么问题，爸爸妈妈会帮你们的。是你们的孩子，也是我们的孙子啊。孩子生下来自然就会带的了。”  
王妈妈又说了什么，肖战已经不想听了，大概就是安慰他，告诉他不要担心，他们会帮忙，无论经济还是人力，反正孩子来了就把他生下来。可是也不知道为什么，肖战想听的好像不是这些。好像没有人知道他到底要什么，连他自己也不知道。越想越委屈，但他什么也没说，还是乖乖巧巧的，直到王爸王妈说时间不早了，他们该回去，叮嘱小两口早点休息，让王一博把那些孕夫该吃的补品，问了医生按计量给肖战吃，好好照顾他云云。

肖战却执意说去送送，看着王爸王妈的车开出老远，也没有回去的意思。入秋了，白天虽然热，晚上风却渐凉。他紧了紧针织外套，在小区里晃荡。王一博跟在后面，想了想还是拉住他，“战，从知道怀孕开始，你就一直不开心。刚爸妈来，你也不开心。”  
“那你要我怎样？”肖战偏过头，眼眶红红的，声音闷闷的。“你知不知道怀孕代表什么啊？事业、身材、样貌个个都在我的赌注上！哦，对了，还有人言。我熬了这么久，自己挣钱自己花，养爸爸妈妈，我一直都是自食其力的，我一直都这样过的，有钱多花点，没钱少花点，我弄来不麻烦别人的，为什么自从有了宝宝，就都是要帮我给我钱呢。你们看我可怜，施舍我吗？”肖战越说越急，越说越气，眼睛更红了，湿湿润润的。  
“哪有施舍这么难听啊。大家都是期待崽崽，想给崽崽最好的嘛、是大家关心你啊，战战，不钻牛角尖了好不好？”  
“哎呀，”肖战急得直跺脚，“我要疯了，真的是。你知不知道这个过程多难熬啊。”  
“好了好了，战战，你看你，每天都这么委屈。不急不急。”王一博赶紧护住肚子，放出信息素，轻声安抚。  
“我不开心？你开心吗？是谁第一瞬间问我，这就中了？”  
“那我至少学着接受，你呢？你表面接受，你赶着去找医生，问他最晚什么时候不要，赶着去见上司，调整工作计划，赶着去买婴儿用品，赶着联系阿姨。家里人要帮你，你又不发脾气。你这么急为了什么，不就是让自己没时间去想到底要不要崽崽？”  
“那我就是害怕嘛！”肖战好像被戳中心事，急得跺脚，顿时啜泣起来，“我不想去想到底要还是不要，崽崽总是无辜的吧。他什么都不知道，他只是默默来到我肚子里。罪魁祸首难道不是你吗？”  
“你别这样啦，战战。”  
“我很害怕做人家爸比啊，我没想过我会这么早就有孩子，我的目标我的内心都在我的事业上，我怎么照顾他。我那么忙，我用什么照顾他？我们两个，能走多远？孩子谁照顾，教育谁来管，以后的问题才是问题好不好！”肖战站在路边大哭了起来，好像把知道怀孕到现在所有的情绪都宣泄了出来。

王一博扶着刚哭完还在抽泣满脸泪痕的小哭包，慢慢散着步，扶着他在小公园里的长凳上坐下。“赞比，你不会像其他Omega一样的，你有我啊。但是如果你真的后悔的话，现在还来得及。”王一博把人揽进怀里，轻声的抚慰。肖战闻言，抬起头看着他。  
“你知道怀孕以后，都没开心过，我知道我年纪小，我不成熟，我爱玩刺激，我大手大脚，我恋爱脑，让你担心，我们甚至连证都没有领。但是如果我成为宝宝的爸爸，我一定会去学着顶天立地，学着养家，学着去做一个好老公，好爸爸。但是如果你没有做好准备，我不想勉强你。我不要你不开心，不要我们不开心，宝宝应该是怀着期待生育的。赞比，如果你真不愿意，不如我们等下一次吧，好不好？”

“妈妈，你怎么买了这么多东西啊。”肖战想去接妈妈手里的袋子。  
“你有宝宝啦，自觉点别动。让你家里等不听，非要下来吹风。医生怎么说啊？身体受不受的住？身上一点肉都没有，等会熬汤，你都得喝完。”  
肖妈妈从重庆赶过来照顾。“我真的是把你惯成小辣椒了，什么脾气都随你发。你跟一博说的都是什么话？”肖战挽着妈妈走着。  
“妈妈，你怎么也来做说客啊。”  
“杀手锏当然要放在紧要的时候啦。一博来找我，跟我说了一堆你的事。你现在觉得你要牺牲你的全部，但是这些生活物质、事业都可以失而复得的，唯独这个小生命，走了就不知道还能不能回来了。你现在害怕，可是当你生完了之后，你抱着他的时候，你就会觉得你牺牲的全部都是值得的。”  
“妈妈，你们真的好伟大啊。可是我害怕。”肖战把头靠在妈妈的肩膀上，抱着妈妈软软糯糯的撒娇。  
“傻孩子，有什么好担心的。妈妈陪在你身边，婆婆也陪在你身边，大家都在你身边。你怕什么。”  
“对着婆婆又不是对着你，虽然婆婆很好，我还是很怕。公司里离婚的，而且因为怀孕才离的大有人在，都是怀孕以后才发现和婆婆不和。而且结婚很烦啊，我本来就打算这样过的，谁知道崽崽来了我肚子里，我计划全乱了。本来还打算让你们陪我一起去欧洲旅居一段时间呢。现在也去不了了。”  
“傻孩子，乖啦。”

“阿姨，我送你去SPA啊，做完我接你去吃鱼生，我找到一家，你一定很喜欢。”王一博一手挽着肖妈妈，另一手拎着一堆纸袋。  
“一博啊，你要做爸爸了，省省吧，你阿姨我很容易满足的。你今天非要陪我逛街，你不累啊。赞赞还在家里等着呢。赶紧回去吧。”  
“其实呢，我要感谢阿姨帮我劝赞比留下崽子。”  
“讲实话，我没想到你这么了解赞赞，他跟我讲的，倒是跟你猜测的一模一样。”肖妈妈像王一博投去了赞赏的眼光。  
“因为那个小傻瓜，知道的第一反应是笑嘛，他笑得那么开心，就是说明他很开心和我有了宝宝。但是突然有了这么大的事情，很慌乱而已嘛。所以阿姨出面，帮赞比梳理一下情绪，他就会好很多了吧。他不就是缺乏安全感嘛，阿姨这样夸我，给了他信心啊。”王一博恨不得露出不愧是我的微笑。  
“其实呢，一博，我一直不知道赞赞喜欢你什么，你这么小，我是不满意的。我以为你们就是性格互补，兴趣相投，年轻人玩玩而已。不过我现在觉得你是小狮子披兔皮，降得住他，把他吃的死死的。你能这么对他上心，我没什么可说的了。不过一博，”肖妈妈拉住一博的手，“我知道，你小小年纪就出了国，一路走过来吃了很多苦，阿姨看在眼里的，但是赞赞啊，他是我生的，我了解他。他在乎的东西无论如何都要守护的，他外表看起来弱弱的，心里倔着呢，认定了就不回头了。你这个圈子，阿姨不懂，但是阿姨知道里面好多门道呢。阿姨一直以来都对你还行吧？”  
“叔叔阿姨对我可好了。”  
“我们是发自内心喜欢你，但是我们也想通过对你好，让你对我的赞赞也好一点，他脾气不好，是我和他爸爸惯得，你让着他，他对你发脾气，你跟我说，我收拾他。但是这个圈子，你守好他，别让他受伤了。哪怕有一天，你不喜欢他了，你跟我们说，不要和他硬吵。好不好？”  
“阿姨，我知道，我会的。您放心。他是我心尖人，是我孩子的爸比，我们会一辈子在一起。我会守着他，爱他，不是说说而已的。”  
“一博，好孩子。谢谢你。”  
“阿姨。”王一博像肖妈妈撒娇。  
“还不改口吗？”  
“谢谢妈妈。”

“你回来啦。”  
刚进家门，就有熟悉的身影落入怀抱，低头亲吻怀里的人，“战战，谢谢你。”  
“不客气，一博小爸爸。”那人回吻道。


End file.
